Happy Father's Day
by MarieVargas
Summary: Dib and Gaz are making a special Father's Day for Dr. Membrane, How will it turn out?


Dib and Gaz had woken up early in the morning. Dib had gone to the garage to see if their father's car was still there as Gaz went to make breakfast for him. The raven-haired boy returned with a smile on his face, "His car's here! We finally get to do this!"

The younger teen rolled her eyes and whacked her brother's hand with a spatula as he reached to help her cook.

"Get the hell off, Dib, or I will pull your tiny brain out through your nose," she said with a serious face, even though he knew she didn't mean it. "Get working on your stupid other project, because your 'cooking' is shitty."

The 16-year-old nodded, "Fine… Just, you don't need to be so mean…"

"Can it, Dip-shit."

"Yes, Ma'am…" he fled the room before he was nailed in the side of the head with the frying pan.

After an hour of the two busily working, they looked at what they had. Breakfast, a new spliced plant that could grow without air, a family portrait (hand-painted by Gaz), and three movie tickets to the new science documentary their father had wanted to see.

The siblings smiled at each other, not believing that they were going to spend father's day with their father, for once.

Dib set the plant, the breakfast, and the tickets on the food tray, and carried them up to their father's room as Gaz followed with her present wrapped up. The purple-haired girl opened the door quietly and let Dib into the room first.

Now, in any normal, happy tale, things would go perfectly well. I know you won't believe me when I say I want things to go well, I know you won't believe when I say I desperately wish for all three of them to be happy… But, I regretfully finish this story…

Dib smiled as he looked at the bed, but, soon his smile fell, and he looked away. He set the tray down and sighed as he picked up a note that lay idly on the bed.

Dear Son and Daughter,

I'm sorry to tell you this so late, but I have to leave today for a new discovery in Eastern Asia. I will not be home for a few weeks, maybe even a month or so. Anyways, I hope you two are fine with this, I really should've told you before leaving…

Oh well, I'll remember next time. Don't touch anything in my lab. Have fun while I'm away.

Doctor Membrane

P.S. Son, take good care of your sister.

Dib read the letter in disbelief over and over again, and then he handed it to Gaz.

He watched as his sister grew angry, shredded the paper, and stomped to her room. The raven sighed, knowing that it was too good to be true from the start. After a few minutes, he went to Gaz's room, where he heard video games being played.

"Gaz?"

"Go away, Dib, I'm on level 43."

"May I come in?"

"If you let me bathe in your blood."

"Please let me in?"

She yelled in desperation and opened the door, the game forgotten on her bed, "What do you want now?"

He smiled meekly, "I'm sorry…"

"Apology not accepted."

"Why not?"

"You promised me it would work this time!" she shouted out into the empty house.

Dib shut up and hung his head, "I know."

Gaz pulled her hand back and punched her brother as hard as she could in the chest, then she did it again and again until she started to cry. Then she slammed the door shut, locked it, and sat behind it.

The raven didn't say anything as he went into his own room and flopped on the bed, face-down, then fell asleep for a while, not to wake up for hours.

When he did wake up, it was late in the afternoon, around 5-6pm. He looked at the source of the reason for waking up, and noticed Gaz standing in his room, fully dressed.

"Get up."

"Wha..?"

"Get up."

Dib sat up and yawned, "What is it?"

"I said to get up, dammit."

Dib grudgingly got up and towered over his sister, "What is it?"

"Get dressed."

The teen rolled his eyes and did so, smirking as he saw Gaz look away.

"What's wrong? Got the balls to boss me around, but too shy to look at me without a shirt or pants on?"

The earned a pillow to the head, "Hurry up!"

Dib yawned and pulled on a shirt and jeans, along with his jacket, then followed Gaz downstairs, "What are you doing?"

"How about we go off and do some stupid, more than likely dangerous stuff with some of Dad's other failed experiments?"

Dib stared at her.

And stared.

And stared.

"Gaz, that sound's awesome."


End file.
